


未完未续的小破车

by Anki05



Category: KZKN
Genre: M/M, kzkn - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anki05/pseuds/Anki05
Summary: 亲亲舔舔完了，车抛锚了。





	未完未续的小破车

☆kzkn 微kz吸血鬼设定  
☆群内闲聊拼接文，ooc程度不明  
☆车速很慢，后续未知（？）

————————

今晚的叶，依旧扑倒葛叶未果。

他把葛叶压在了床上，双手掀起衣服下摆探入，触碰到葛叶冰凉的皮肤。在这个闷热的夏天，葛叶的体温令他不由得来回抚摸享受起来。

而葛叶只觉得久违地感觉到了下腹的热度，抓住叶作乱的手，翻了个身占据有利地位。叶用眼神示意自己想在上面，葛叶选择性地忽略了他的意见，视线锁定在他翻身时睡衣上缩，露出的一截白皙腰部与平坦的小腹。

葛叶只觉得心底被那抹白色轻轻的挠了一下，他俯身下去，在那处亲了一口，发出“啾”的一声。

叶突然笑出声，捂住脸表示把主动权彻底让出，期待着葛叶的表现。看着他小心翼翼地脱掉自己的裤子，看着他从脸红到整个赤裸的上身都开始泛红。

葛叶有些控制不住自己的手，微微颤抖着抚上叶的腿根。腿根的肌肤细嫩光滑，触感像是新鲜的慕斯蛋糕，让人忍不住想品尝味道。

叶只看到葛叶突然低下了头，紧接着腿根传来湿润而滑腻的触感，那...是舌头...被舔舐的认知让叶突然情欲翻涌，下一秒的疼痛使这种情绪猝然冲上高潮。

是葛叶咬在了那块细嫩的肌肤上，用尖而细长的、独属于吸血鬼的牙齿，在那处研磨着。轻轻咬着，叼起又松开。在听到叶小声惊呼后又满意地吸吮着亲吻。

待到他终于玩腻了那块皮肉，抬起头来，看见那块泛着水光的、被研磨得通红的肌肤，带着自己刚刚留下的齿痕。

盯着齿痕傻笑了一下，葛叶抬起头，看到叶用被咬痛后的嗔怒表情看着自己，他有些开心地俯下身，与叶交换了一个缠绵的吻。来不及吞咽的唾液从两人口中流出，在空中扯出一条透明的、淫秽的线。

“唔、唔嗯——”

从口齿之间模糊的喘息呻吟声中，两人逐渐找回了意识。叶微微低头，在葛叶下巴上轻轻啄吻。葛叶与他对视一眼，也跟着一步一步，从额头，到睫毛，到鼻尖，到下巴，耳朵，一点点亲过去，对那透红的耳朵轻咬，舔舐，用舌尖上下撩拨着。

“呜、痒——呜啊——”

葛叶埋首在恋人的脖颈处磨蹭着，舔舐亲吻着。与刚才腿根处截然不同，带着抑制不住的激动与近乎失控的兴奋感，大脑中嗜血的因子在疯狂的涌动，跳跃，刺激着他的每个神经末梢。

想咬下去，品尝这个人的血液，感受他心脏的搏动，感受他作为人类的温度。

渴望极了。

——血液流出来了。

残存的理智使葛叶避开了要害。在脖子微微偏下的位置，葛叶将尖牙浅浅插入，入迷般汲取着极致的美味。恋人的血液太过甘甜，他几乎克制不住想要将身下这个人扒皮拆骨、吞吃入腹。

叶因疼痛而极力伸展着脖颈，展现出流畅而美好的曲线，却更迎合了葛叶的啃咬。他双手环抱葛叶的肩膀，手指插入发间，似是想要将吸血鬼拽离，又像是欲拒还迎渴求更深一步。

意识有一些模糊，失血的疼痛伴随着更激烈的愉悦，腿在床单上无意识地磨蹭着，脚趾绷紧又放松，几乎要舒服到痉挛。

————

不是卡文，是懒（）  
躺平。


End file.
